What he Does to Me
by Winder
Summary: Just some of Hopper's thoughts about Flick


**What he Does to Me**

**Summery: **Hoppers thoughts about Flick

**Author Note:** No matter how many times I watch this movie I always think of these two together. Don't know why though… NO Flaming

**Warning:** slight slash/yaoi if you think it is

**Pairing:** Hopper/Flick

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything 'Bug's life'y. This is just for fun.

The first time I met him he was kneeling at my feet with two other bugs beside him. He was the only one that seemed to have any courage amongst the ants as he muttered my name before I stepped over them. I never really thought much of him at that point. Every ant in the pathetic colony knew my name. No, it wasn't until he stood up to me that I really noticed him.

When he yelled at me to leave the little princess brat alone I thought it was slightly annoying. How dare he tell me to do anything. When I turned to face him he had back down slightly and seemed to be covering into himself. I must say I liked the way he looked when he did that. I love to see fear in other bugs. To be honest I wanted nothing more then to pound him in the dirt but I had already lost my cool with my brother and couldn't risk losing it again. So instead I held the little girl out to him.

Questioning if he wanted to take the girl I got to see him shrink even further into himself. It was amusing. What power. This little bug couldn't possibly be any threat to me. That's what I thought until I got back to our area.

He was always on my mind, and it was driving me nuts. Why was I thinking so much about such a low life? He was only an ant. However the more I thought about him the more I noticed how much better looking he was then the other ants and how much fun he would be to break. Oh yes, even though he had only stood up agents me once I could tell it wouldn't be the last. -And I wanted to be the one who would crush his spirit past the point of being fixed.

It made the wait existing too. I realized that he had me thinking of kidnapping him and taking him back to our base, which was unheard of from someone like me. Then there were so many other rules I would break just to be able to have him. I had to spend more time away from my men then normal just so I wouldn't end up killing one of them when I got to excited or angry.

My emotions were such a mess half the time I didn't know what I was feeling. So when my brother told me we should just stay in our base and I felt my chest tighten at the thought of having to wait, I knew I wouldn't be able to go without seeing my little defiant ant again.

When I got there though he wasn't anywhere to be found. I even checked all the ant holes, and the ants themselves but still couldn't find him. It pissed me off beyond belief. It almost seemed as if it was the little ant's idea. As if he knew this would only make me angrier. And it did. I figured that a fair revenge would be to kill his stupid Queen. See how defiant he was then.

The bird was pushing it though. As much as his defiance amazed and amused me, I was not going to let the bird slid. I'll admit at first I thought it was the princess's idea, which was stupid since she's really to dumb to come up with something like that on her own, but when I found out it was my little defiant ant I almost laughed. Leave it up to him to make something like this to try and stop me.

Flick, as I later learned his name, was everything I could hope for in my type of bug. And I wanted to take him back and beat him into submission. However he started a speech and I lost all of my power over the colony. Believe me when I say I was pissed. When I had taken him I thought I was going to be able to keep him lock away in a room forever and never let him lose hope that he would be able to get home. Not until I got board anyway and decide to find different ways to torture him. That was the plan. Unfortunately stupid little Adda had to come and save him from me and take him back to the colony.

They didn't head there though and when I finally caught up with them it shocked me to only see Flick. Advancing on him was fun since I got to watch as he cowered and stuttered words to try and get me to change my mind about what I was going to do. Then another bird popped out of nowhere and I made the huge mistake thinking that it was another one of his.

Oh well, I guess love the fact that he was defiant to the end and whenever he dies I'll just go after him again.

END

Like it? Hate it?


End file.
